Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée
by NL.Y
Summary: Tout est dans le titre ou quand un créateur de RPG décide d'écrire son histoire...


Assis dans ce bar gay en train de siroter ma dixième vodka, le serveur commence avoir l'habitude de me voir depuis le 30 Octobre.  
Jour où j'ai commencé venir tous les soirs. On me drague, implicitement ou explicitement mais je ne réagis même pas à eux. Je ne suis qu'une loque humaine qui aime le sexe, et l'alcool par dessus tout le reste.

Oula, j'ai finis mon verre... Il m'en faut un autre...  
Pourquoi es ce que je bois ? C'est une bonne question... . Je ne suis qu'une princesse devenu Prince entre ses bras : Mon amour, mon seul, ma muse, mon alter ego, mon Chaton, Mon uke, est parti pour une guerre infinissable... Il est parti depuis si peu de temps que je suis incapable de vous dire depuis quand. Pour moi, il est parti il y a trop longtemps.  
Seulement voilà , je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas. Il y aussi mon père et celui que je considère comme mon frère. C'est deux l'attende depuis presque aussi longtemps que moi sauf qu'ils ont une fa on diff rente de la mienne d'ext rioriser leurs sentiments vis vis de a. Lui, mon p re, a dut partir dans un autre endroit de la guerre, donc aucun moyen de pouvoir le voir et mon "frère" se concentre sur le reste du monde. -Moi, je fais juste semblant de sourire, d'aimer un autre que lui et de rire au blague débiles que peuvent faire mes amis...  
J'irai bien le rejoindre la guerre, seulement, je serai trop jeune pour y aller. J'ai juste un an de moins que celui qu'ils m'ont enlevé , non? Quinzième verre de vodka et trois tasse de café .  
Je me dis que je devrai arreter de penser lui, et de faire ma vie avec celui qui m'aime et qui n'est pas parti lui.  
Aucun moyen de l'oublier.  
Mon fantasme : Lui  
Ma jouissance directe : Lui  
Mon orgarsme favori : Le sentir se contracter tout autour de moi ou de le sentir se d verser en moi.

Ce que je raconte peut vous choquer mais voyez vous, j'en ai rien faire. Parce que je l'aime et qu'il est la seule chose qui peut me faire avancer dans la vie.  
J'ai arreter mes études pour lui. Enfin disons qu'il n'est pas au courant mais que comme je n'en foutais plus une, il m'ont viré .  
J'ai fini par demand un stylo au serveur, comme tous les soirs vers deux heures du matin. Je dois en tre quinze verres de vodka, dix verres de caf et deux verres de whisky. Whisky, sa boisson préféré après mon sperme d'après ses dires.  
Je me mets dessiner sur un papier qu'un mec du me donner croyant que j'allais le garder et l'appeler. Je suis incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui.  
Si je suis une pute, je suis une pute de Luxe. Je ne laisse que ceux qui m'aime baiser avec moi. Jamais je ne dominerai quelqu'un. Mon côté dominateurs lui ai réservé .  
Son portrait sort des quelque gribouillis dessin sur le papier.  
Un noiraud aux yeux d'un bleu noir profond.  
Deux heures du matin, je sort du bar, et rentre dans ma maison pour me faire un paquet de "Philps Morris", les seules clopes que je suis succeptible de fumer. Je sais que c'est mauvais pour ma santé mais franchement, je vais faire mon grossier mais bon , je m'en fout autant que de ma première fois.

Couché avec celui qui m'aime , me dégoûte. Mais cette dégoûtation me réconforte dans mon idée que je n'aime que lui et pas un autre . Cela prouve que sans lui, je ne suis plus rien et que j'ai besoin de lui pour vivre. Mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire : le voir venir pour rester avec moi et me dire que c'est fini et qu'il va rester avec moi pour l'éternité et de ne plus jamais partir loin de moi.  
Sauf que ce n'est pas arriver et que je suis resté tout seul et malade ce jour là . Vous imaginez, la grippe, l'alcool, l'aphrodisiaque, le café , et le désespoir de ne pas le voir. Mon Amour pour le Cassis est parti en même temps que lui.  
Je suis comme un Dragibus dans les main d'un enfant : Je ne peux pas m'échapper mais je suis sur d'être bon s'il ne me lâche pas par terre. Seulement je voudrais m'échapper pour pouvoir retrouver ma liberté . Cette Liberté qui ensorcelle les sens mais qui n'est pas rattrapable.

Pourquoi la vie est-elle si triste ?. Enfin, surtout la mienne Moi et l'amour, on ne doit pas d'accord.  
Okey, j ai eu un certains nombre d' amants, j'ai trompé un de mes petits amis, mais je l'aime bordel de merde, aidez moi.. qu'es ce que je dois faire ?  
Ah non, vous ne pouvez pas répondre car vous ignorez le mal qui me ronge Vous connaissez juste l'histoire en gros...

On attend tous, la suite de cette histoire ... Moi le premier... Car, quand on mange du cassis , on ne se met pas pleurer ni en se faisant appeller "Chaton" ...

On cherche tous comment on va mourir. Moi je sais . Je vais me bourer la gueule et crever sur le chemin de l'hosto...

Je l'aime en crever .

" Je ne t'ai point aimé ,  
cruel ? Qu'ai je donc fais ?  
J'ai dédaigné pour toi les voeux de tout nos princes  
Je t'ai chercher moi-m me au fond de tes provinces  
J'y suis encor malgré tes infidélités  
Et malgré tout mes grecs honteux de mes bontés  
Je leur ai commandé de cacher mon injure  
J'attend en secret le retour d'un parjure" Andromaque , Racine. Hermione s'adressant Pyrrhus.

Jet'aimerai toute ma vie mon Amour...


End file.
